Her Lonely Angel
by wolfluvermh
Summary: Everybody knows about Man in Moon. Everybody believes in him. Jack never really came to question the mysterious orb in the sky until he meets a sad girl with powers over the stars. Jack questions what his role as a Guardian really means, and how it came to be as he learns more and more about the fading child watching over him like a lonely angel.


**One-Shotter, first Jack Frost fanfic, so please no flames! Review if you like it!**

* * *

**The Lonely Angel**

Stella hums to herself, stroking the wolf's silver fur sadly, gazing out of her gilded platinum window. Day is breaking, night is fading. Another day for the children, filled with bullying and neglect and hurt and depression and loneliness and evil. It's so much easier, simply to sleep and dream pleasantly.

Stella wishes that someday, the world will be ready for darkness. But they still fear it, never mind her twinkling lights to shine the way. "Someday," she whispers to the wolf, lowering her head down to its elegant ear, "I'll be a Guardian. Someday, boy, they'll all grin at me and point as I rise in the sky every night, and sing carols of joy for my night. Someday, I'll be as beloved as the moon! Someday, I tell you, things will change."

The wolf looks at her with sad eyes. "Aim high, Stella Starbringer, but not for the impossible."

* * *

I laugh, chucking a snowball at the kid's head, ducking behind a bush before the kid can retaliate. I'll admit, it was easier before they could see me to win at this game. But it's still just as fun, if not more, when the kids can throw things back. More of a challenge that way…

Snowballs fly through the air like chilly missiles, slapping against chunky winter jackets and hand-knit caps. A couple of girls in the corner build a grinning snowman, ducking as snowballs zip past their ears. A few of the younger kids make snow angels, giggling joyfully to one another as they move their arms up and down like weirdo swimmers. I make a break for a different bush closer to the main action, sliding along a frosty path and sweeping up a few more snowballs with my awesome staff. A sled zooms past me, carrying a laughing child. I make an icy slope in front of the sled, flicking my staff, and sending the kid slicing through the snow with much more speed than before.

A shock of lightning travels through my spine, and warmth fills every part of my body. Finally, I'm being seen and sharing my Center with other people, spreading fun and cheer like I was born to. I look around for a second, leaving me vulnerable to snowballs, at all the laughing faces and grinning kids that I'd caused.

But the moment is ruined.

One girl isn't playing. I frown. She's a teenager, with her headphones in and only a dark VCU hoodie shielding her from the bitter cold. She sits on the edge of a park statue, leaning against Benjamin Franklin's knee, with an absolutely miserable expression on her face. Her ripped jeans are skimpy protection against the snow, plus the legs are drenched and dripping.

I slide over there, getting smacked in the head with a sloppy wet snowball in the process. I make eye contact with the kid who'd thrown it and send him a promise, but I focus back on the teen. Her green eyes trail me lazily, as if she's not even interested. "Hey," I greet, pushing aside my unease and trying to sound friendly. "Is something wrong, kiddo?"

"Yup." Her lips pop the "p." She scrolls through her iPod, apparently choosing a different playlist. One earbud hangs out of her ear, blasting vaguely unpleasant punk rock music.

Okay, well, this is new. "Anything I could do?" I question, searching her face, uneasy with anyone being unhappy in my presence. "I'm Jack Frost, you know," I add playfully.

"No," she sighs miserably. "Not unless you could turn back time." I frown in disappointment. That is one of the many things I _can't_ do. "My dog, Buster, ran loose yesterday," she explains tiredly, one hand rubbing at her eyes sorely. "He got hit and then ran over by a truck. I just wish I could have him back."

Ohhh. I can't help her on this one. I wonder how to break that to her.

The air starts to shimmer. I straighten, feeling a new presence approach, a dark one. Not unfriendly, just… dark. The park is still a mess of playing and laughing and partying in the snow, but a cloud of blackness seeps from the bushes, billowing and frothing. I tense, excepting Pitch to pop out and destroy my playtime.

Isn't he gone, though? Gone for good? I mean, last time I checked, he was pretty dead, to say the least. And this presence seems sort of hopeful and wistful, not angry and evil. Nonetheless, I still sweep my staff around protectively, dismissing the odd look the unnamed girl gives me.

Slowly, the cloud condenses into a straight figure draped in a shadowy black cloak hemmed with a slight sparkle of glittering silver, tall and lithe. It waits there for a moment, and I catch the flash of two metallic eyes scintillating underneath the dark cowl. The cloak fades into shadows at the bottom, swirling around the feet of the figure, a black mass dotted with… stars. Like the night sky. Black velvety space, dappled with stars.

Weird.

The figure drifts forward, regardless of my warning staff. "Stay back!" I call, poking at its side uncertainly. My ice does absolutely nothing to the shadows. The girl gives me a look like I've dropped from space.

"There's no one there, Frosty." She returns to scrolling back through her songs.

"She can't see me," sighs a young female voice from the direction of the figure. "None of them can." I blink, and she strides harmlessly past my staff, walking straight up to the girl. As soon as she nears me, I feel myself remembering every hope I'd ever had. It's a little disorienting, so I back away.

A hand parts the fold of the cloak, clutching something bright and glowing. Bringing it up to her lips, the figure whispers something unintelligible. The little orb of white light glows brighter. Gently, the figure lets it go from her pale hand, allowing it to float gently towards the girl. I watch, transfixed, as it drifts up to her chest and disappears into the left side of her body, right where the heart is.

Instantly, I hear a little yip. A brown speckled dog prances up, his stubby tail moving a mile a minute. I laugh with delight, but he mostly ignores me, jumping and barking loudly for the attention of the girl. She gasps and throws down her iPod, embracing her puppy tightly. Tears well at the edges of her eyes.

"Thank you," she gasps gratefully. I smile at the figure, but a wave of sadness flows from her aura. "Thank you so much, Jack Frost. I don't know how you did it, but bless you!" The girl scoops up her puppy, leaving the iPod forgotten on the park statue. I hope Benjamin Franklin likes punk rock.

I turn to the figure. "Who are you?" I question, leaning on my staff and shooting her a look I know girls love.

Those pale hands move again, throwing back the dark cowl of her cloak. It makes no noise it falls away, something I find creepy, and reveals her light face.

Her eyes are black and dappled with silver speckles, like some sort of animal. The wide almond shape of the eyes shows that she's naturally fun-loving, but they're filled with ancient sadness and deep regret. Her face is as pretty as a fourteen-year-old girl's can get, which is, to say, really pretty. Her features are open and expressive. Curly black hair tumbles down along her shoulders, with one white streak next to her ear. Above one thin black eyebrow, a black swirling star tattoo sits, glowing slightly. She cocks her head sadly. "Hello, Jack Frost. Care to walk with me?"

I laugh at the odd question. "Sure thing, but I'm single and proud," I tease. I'm rewarded with a dry smile.

"You know, I would be attracted to you," she hums, cocking her head thoughtfully, "if you didn't smell like a frozen dead animal."

"Watch it," I chuckle, shifting my weight and leaning in a different pose on my staff. "So, where are we walking to?"

"Oh, I dunno," she shrugs. "Just… walking." She turns on heel, casting back a mischievous look. "Aren't you coming?"

I flick my staff along my wrist expertly, but my slick move is ruined by somebody hitting me in the head with a snowball again. The girl throws her head back and laughs, a strangely musical sound, like peals of bells. She begins beckoning me forward. Sheepishly, I pad along beside her.

"What's your name?" I question, looking sideways at her.

"Stella Starbringer. You can call me Stella."

I harrumph. "Stella Starbringer. Never heard of you before. Are you new around here? I'd be happy to show you around…"

She chuckles sadly. "Oh, Jack, I am not new in the slightest! I have watched the millennia tick by all alone, never once daring to look beyond what I knew, always trusting my protectors, never questioning an order. And what a price it's paid…" Her eyes grieve again.

I look at Stella oddly. "So… you're what I used to be?"

She smiles sadly up at me. "I'm a thousand times more pathetic than what you used to be, but yes, I'm like that."

"What's your Center?" I question, flicking my staff and freezing a pigeon midflight.

Stella smiles, and opens her palms, revealing a small glowing light like the one she had given to the girl. Using her other hand, she caresses the luminescence wistfully, black eyes absorbed with the glow. "Wishes," she breathes almost inaudibly. Then she blows the little orb of light, sending it twisting towards a man walks past us, scratching at a lottery ticket. A couple seconds later, he begins shouting hallelujahs and claiming that he'd won, running off. Stella grins after him, waving a hand in goodbye half-heartedly.

"Wishes?" I murmur, looking back at her. "But those are a pretty big deal. How come I've never heard of you?"

Stella looks up at him. "I'll explain more tonight. Even with the protection of this cloak, even with the cloud cover, I can't stay in sunlight long. Meet me at your lake tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing," I promise, frowning. Stella smiles, and dissolves into shadows, leaking away as quickly as she'd arrived, and leaving me stunned.

Or had she ever been here at all?

* * *

The winds set me down lightly on the ice. The moment my bare feet hit the translucent membrane, feathered fingers of frost spread over the surface in artful designs. I twist my staff around in one hand, studying the surrounding snowy woods as disinterestedly as I can.

I finally catch sight of her. Stella sits on a snow-topped stump turned ebony by the darkness of the night, gently fondling one of her orbs of light. I raise my hand in greeting, and she dips hers and smiles in reply, waving me over.

I race over the ice, with a certain grace that I'm very proud of. Stella's smile broadens, but only just.

"Pretty moon tonight, huh?" I remark, staring up at Man in Moon. He stares down at me with that one eye, watching, it seems, with more tenacity than usual.

Stella's lips quirk into a smile. "Well, yes," she chuckles, her pale face tilting up. "My brother is especially bright."

I gawk at her in barely (okay, not at all) masked astonishment. "Your brother is Man in Moon?"

Stella shrugs, twisting her little light around indifferently. "Everybody knows about the moon," she sighs, switching the subject. She's not really sounding all that envious, just like she wishes she was more like her… big brother. "Everybody respects him, everybody knows him." She flicks her wrist, and the orb of light swells to the size of a basketball, casting eerie shadows through the wintry woods. "But everybody forgets about the little stars, twinkling away in the night sky. Everybody forgets the power of a few well-placed wishes. The few people who ever believed in me are fading."

I stare at her, and something clicks. "The stars," I recall lamely, leaning against my staff with interest. "Kids wish on stars when they really want or need something. But… isn't that still a big thing? I mean, how could people stop believing in the stars? Tons of people make wishes on them."

Stella's black eyes make me hesitate. "Do they?" she whispers softly, almost to herself. The glow of the star dwindles, shrinking into the size of a quarter. "They might. They did. Back when you could still see the stars, watching their twinkle and admire their flickering dance up in the sky. But now, pollution and city lights are blotting out my stars. People can't wish on what they don't see. You and I could, but not children. And therefore I am fading."

I stare at her. "You don't just fade. That's not how it works. You just wander, totally unseen, until somebody starts believing in you again and spreads the word. You don't fade."

Stella looks up at me, her black curls quivering with the motion. Inside her dark eyes, the silver specks shine for a split second, like light glancing off of a coin. "Oh, Jack Frost," she breathes, barely audible. "For the longest time, I would watch you from my home in the sky, among the stars and other beings. Never seen and always suffering because of your lack of friends, so alone and so deserted, so sad on the inside despite your resilient grin you always had slapped across your face. The friendly loner without a home, the loving trickster without a family."

I stare at her for a moment. "That's creepy."

Her answering smile is bleak. "Is it? I saw you as you drowned in your icy water, watched as your heart stopped beating, attacked by the cold water, and cried silver tears as your sister stumbled home without you. Man in Moon, as you call him, had no wish for a god of frost to be made, let alone another Guardian. I heard your last wish, which was, _Save her,_ and I knew that your heart was as pure as a snowdrop. I could not let you die. And so I begged my brother to save you, which, in the end, he did. Once I saw the childish delight you frolicked with as you explored, I tried to make something as beautiful and as friendly as the smile on your face. That night was the first time snowflakes ever fell, modeled after my stars and your smile."

I raise an eyebrow. "Would it have killed you to stop by once?"

Stella's look is frail. "Yes," she says solemnly, "it would. But I don't have to worry about that now. Oh, I watched you as you struggled in your solitary life. I could see how hard it was for you, a social creature, to be forced into a half-life such as this. And yet, I also saw you cast your own troubles aside and bring joy and happiness to the children, turning a bitter world into a winter wonderland. You wandered and played and pranked and had the most fun in the world, despite your aching heart. I came to know you as my Lonely Angel. In a way, you _were_ just like me. Which is why I sacrificed everything to help you."

I scoff, "Sacrificed everything to help me? Please. How did you do this?"

Stella shoulders shake once, and I recognize a tear sliding down her cheek. Transfixed, I realize that the tear's pure silver, like a drop of molten platinum sliding over her skin. "It was my last chance," Stella explains, her breath shaking and hands trembling. I take a cautious step towards her, not really sure what's happening. "My last chance to be believed in again. My brother decided that the Guardians could take me in, and teach me how to be seen once more. He was right, they would have, but I couldn't help but think of my Lonely Angel, doomed to forever wander and hurt as I strutted through yet another palace. And then you made a wish, speaking it up to my brother, and asking him about who you really are. It was one wish I just couldn't ignore. And that's when I decided it."

An ache settles over my heart as I realize where this is headed. Stella squeezes her eyes shut, and her voice is barely a whisper. "So, I gave it up. Stars are solitary things, sitting alone in the sky with no company other than the comets and aliens –"

"What?" I break in

"– so I thought I could hold on a bit longer without belief." She sighs wearily. "I was wrong. I gave up my Guardianship to you, Jack Frost, in hope that you would find your way. You did, and you became greater than I ever would have. At least I was successful. And yet my belief drops by the second." Her star is getting smaller and smaller as she talks.

I can't say anything. "I thought," she chokes out, closing her eyes to avoid the well of metallic tears, "I thought I could save both of us, Jack. I thought my Lonely Angel and I could roam together throughout the sky, stars and snow working together. But, as you figured out who you truly are, you strayed from the angel I knew. You still are the same, inside; I can see that now, in my final minutes. It's too late now. I cannot do a thing about changing the past."

"But…" My voice breaks embarrassingly. "People like us, we can't die. It's impossible."

She opens her pain-filled eyes. "Oh, Jack," she sighs tiredly. "Everything that has a beginning has an end."

"We can reverse the tide!" I insist, bolting straight. "We can, I dunno, shut off all of the power so people can see the stars! We can do something other than sitting here mourning for your own funeral!"

Her lips quirk with a smile. "My Lonely Angel," she sighs to herself, and then, addressing me, "Jack, I am leaving already. I called you here because I wanted someone—" her voice cracks like mine had a few seconds earlier "—someone who may actually care about my well-being to hear my voice. I didn't want to die unknown. Now my Lonely Angel knows who I am. That's good enough." Stella's smile is tender. "I granted your wish, you know. Nothing harmful befell of your sister for the rest of her long, happy life. I guarded her with all of the magic I possess, warding off heartbreakers and bullies and beasts and tax collectors. One day as she was sitting on her deathbed, something I could not save her from, I whispered into her ear, 'Your brother loves you in heaven. He always has and he always will.' I think she heard me, because she smiled. It was the least I could do for my Lonely Angel."

I put my hands over my ears like the three hundred year old child I am. "Stop it!" I shout. "You're just – you're just a kooky little girl with a delusional mind!"

As soon as the words come out, I regret them. Stella stares at me in appalled awe, but she doesn't really look surprised; she does look sadder than before, though. "Sorry," I apologize immediately. "I didn't mean that!"

Black smoke billows around her, emanating from the shadows among the trees. It's dotted with luminescent stars, but it doesn't appear threatening. If anything, it's trying to comfort Stella, curling around her leg like a loyal pet. "Yes, you did," she sighs. Pointing with her index finger to the sky, Stella adds, "You can always wish on a star for me to go away, and I will. This is the last night I'll ever grant a wish, for you and for anyone. Better make it worthwhile."

Thinking hard, I make my wish. "I wish you didn't have to fade."

Stella's smile is delicately shameful. "I told you, death is the one thing I can't reverse."

"You did with that girl's dog!" I explode angrily, making ice burst over the already snowy clearing.

"The dog was only injured," explains Stella patiently. "They couldn't pay for the vet bills, and were losing him to a family that could. Healing him was a snap."

"Can I try again?" I ask after a moment of silence. Stella's smile is far-off.

"The amount of stars in the sky is as may tries as you have," she laughs, but there's no amusement in her tone, just a growing sluggishness.

"I wish that I could help you," I attempt. Stella's smile is real this time, not just some cheap phony. She rises form her stump, elegantly dancing over the ice, and throws her arms around me, cloak lapping at my feet.

"You already are," she whispers into my ear. My skin crawls at her warm touch, but it's kind of pleasant. After a moment of hesitation, I wrap my arms around her as well. It's a long moment before we let go.

I realize I'm standing in her black shadow mist stuff. It's got a sticky feeling to it, like those fog machines they use during Halloween. A star brushes my hand, and I get a glimpse of a little girl staring at a unicorn toy longingly in a toyshop window. I flinch away from it, but Stella laughs.

"All of my wishes," she croons, stroking a star. "These stars are all I have left, you know. All that comforts me. Even if nobody knows who I am, I made a difference in the lives of those particular children. Even if nobody loves me, those people will be happy."

I glance at her in sharp alarm. "Nobody loves you? What about your brother?"

Her eyes darken, like a cloud rolling over the sun. "He will be the one shipping me to my execution."

"So now it's an execution?" I question, greatly intrigued. "Make up your mind!"

"Figure of speech," Stella explains lamely. Her eyes are abruptly mournful, and she lets out a grieving keen. "Who will watch over the children's wishes when I am gone? Who will safeguard their hopes and beliefs? Who will be their dreams' protector? Who will add that special touch of magic into their thoughts that strengthens their faith and helps their imagination flow? Who will do what I have done for eons?"

I stare at her without an answer.

"Oh, Lonely Angel," she whispers, but her voice is broken and defeated. All the stars in the sky blare down at me for a second, blazing with immense power, before dimming into little specks of light. Stella collapses, but I reach forward and grab her body before it can crash into the ice.

"Stella? Stella?" I demand frantically, checking for a pulse. Do star goddesses have pulses? Apparently, she does, because I can feel the faint pound of blood in her jugular vein. I let out a sigh of relief.

"They've come for me, Lonely Angel," she croaks, speckled black eyes a million miles away. "Run…"

The mist billowing around her seeps away, and the stars embedded in the dark folds shut out like someone had turned off a light. After a second of terrified insecurity, I gingerly lay her on the ice, stroking her obsidian black hair from her pale porcelain face.

"Step away," commands a smooth voice, and I can feel the silvery blue shafts of moonlight filtering over my body, and hers. Using a hand to insufficiently block the bright light, I wince and gawk at a huge silver wolf, posing in the moonlight, blue eyes gleaming. "I said, step away, please."

Not really sure what's happening, I rise and stumble backwards, the light blaring me in the eyes. The wolf leaps down from his melodramatic pose on the boulder pile and stalks over to Stella. A second too late, I realize what's happening. I cry out as the wolf touches his muzzle to the star tattoo on Stella's forehead, and watch, completely helpless, as she rapidly disperses into black fog without the slightest glow of a wishing star.

And, just like that, Stella Starbringer is gone.

"She loved you," accuses the silver wolf, tossing his thick mane to glare at me. "Never would admit it, silly girl, or approach you. But it ended up being the death of her. She said goodbye to you instead of saying goodbye to me…" The wolf's blue eyes are a million miles away, like hers had been.

"Say goodbye to you?" I burst, exploding with unnecessary and confused fury. "You just killed her!"

Rage barely suppressed in those blue eyes glares at me. "I put her out of her misery," he snaps, voice cracking slightly on "misery," making me hesitate. "Her agony would've carried on for days on end, not that you would've cared!" His voice increases in volume, although every word is tipped with venomous pain, and moonlight growing stronger by the second. "And because of _you_," he roars, white teeth flashing, "I _never_ got to tell my sister how much I loved her!"

I'm rightfully taken aback by this. "You're Man – or, ah, Wolf in Moon?"

Bitterly, the wolf growls a curt, "Yes." Then he disappears in a shimmer like the glow of the northern lights, vanishing as if he were never there. The moonlight's glare subsides. I blink in astonishment, trying to sort out my jumbled memories, kneeling down and touching the ice where Stella had disappeared.

I had been her angel. No, more like she had been mine, watching me tenderly and granting all of my wishes in her own mysterious way.

Bowing my head, I allow a single tear to trickle from my eyes. It freezes on my cheek, sticking there uncomfortably, but I don't dare try to wipe it away.

On my shoulder falls a snowflake. I pick it up nimbly, mildly interested in the frail flake. As I admire its beauty, I realize that it's a classic five-pointed star, like the kind in modern society. Breathlessly, I turn the minuet thing over and over again in my hands, heart pounding at the barely visible inscription along the broad of the… starflake.

_Goodbye, Lonely Angel_.

* * *

_It's been years since I said goodbye to Stella Starbringer, on that little frozen pond, holding her in my arms. I've had ages to ponder upon what she'd told me that night. I suppose I knew that there was someone there, all along, someone who cared. It may not have been the moon that I'd addressed every night but, hey, I got the night sky thing right. _

_I shared my story with the other Guardians, and they all tipped their heads. Well, the oversized bunny harrumphed and muttered something about taking a star child over me any day, but I ignored that. Apparently, Sandy had known Stella. I assume he was sad for her, because he never told me otherwise. _

_The stars look different now. Since that last fateful night, stars don't twinkle or wink or glitter or shine or dance in the sky anymore. Even where you can see them all for miles around, and gaze at even the dimmest of dots, you can still tell the difference. They're like a light bulb running on the wrong batteries. _

_I've hinted in every way I know for kids to wish on stars, but no one's actually gone for it. I guess Stella's really, truly gone now. Something about the lack of energy in the stars is… wrong. I know that the kids can feel it, too. It's not just me. I'm not so sure about the Guardians, though. They're too busy with Christmas and Easter and gathering teeth and making sweet dreams to sit back and admire the stars. _

_Come to think of it, that might've been one of the reasons she had faded. Not only are people not wishing on her stars, but they're not even acknowledging them anymore. I wasn't; not at the time. Every night _now_, yes, but not _then_. Everybody is so wrapped up in their busy lives that they just don't appreciate the beauty in the free and simple things, like looking out your window at the stars outside. Nope, instead, they pay a few hundred bucks to buy a poorly painted artwork depiction of the night sky, and miss its beauty entirely._

_I guess I'm ranting now. Oh well._

_The snowflakes still fall, but I haven't seen a starflake since. I froze that one little flake in a casket of ice. I keep it somewhere, hidden somewhere even his Moonliness can't find it. I won't write it down, in fear that someone may eventually find this and read it, but I'll tell you that it's very familiar to me. _

_Pollution and stuff is a ton better than it used to be, but nowhere close to my time's purity. Kids even in New York or London or Tokyo… okay, maybe not Tokyo, but kids all around the world can see the stars. Maybe… _

_I wonder if kids start to believe in Stella again if she'll return. I don't know. That fading business sounds pretty serious. _

_Stella was right about no one guarding wishes anymore, though. It didn't have an immediate effect, but slowly it's been diminishing the belief of everyone; the Guardians, the gods, the monsters, maybe even Man in Moon. Because you can believe in Santa all you want, but, when it comes to wishing for something, he can't really do a whole lot from his workshop with the idiotic elves. _

_Alright. I guess that's enough for now._

I snap shut the old leather-bound book with the golden quill still inside, slipping it into its alcove in the birch tree. As usual, snow coats the trees, and this particular one is webbed with fancy frost patterns because of my icy touch. The branch's bark is rough underneath my feet, and the ground is a good twenty feet straight down. The last light of the sun filters through the forest, making it look surreal and fantastical. I lean against the tree, smiling at a bright red cardinal as it swoops from branch to branch, singing as it goes. It doesn't have a usual birdsong, but an actual human voice. The cool bird hangs out around here occasionally. I really don't know much more than that.

In the distance, I hear the happy giggling and the crunching noises of snow boots over snow. With a grin, I prepare to join them in the evening snowball fight, but something stops me. A clump of heavy snow falls on my head, sliding off my jacket hood. I frown, looking up.

Here's a good rule of thumb: snow doesn't just _happen_ to fall on me. I'm Jack Frost, people! So, something must've pushed it. The cardinal flits past again, so I just blame it on him, sending a couple of tumbling snowfalls interrupting his careful flight, not actually hitting the red dude but making his flight pattern twirl out of control.

I prepare myself to call the winds again, twirling my staff and bracing my feet against the branch. But I get distracted by the oddest of things, gently falling on my shoulder.

Turning very slowly, my eyes widen as I catch sight of, eddying in the midst of a few other elaborate flakes, a perfect five-pointed starflake, white and cold and beautiful, twisting gracefully towards my shoulder. I don't dare move as it rests on my blue hoodie, lying there for a second as I recover myself.

As soon as I'm over my shock, I delicately grab the starflake and turn it over in my hands, scanning the small, smooth surface for any writing of any kind. My heart stops beating at what I see, elegantly etched onto the starflake with a familiar and yet so alien swirling handwriting.

_I'm back._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND READ THIS!**

**The White House wants to pass a bill called "SOPA". It is an internet protection bill, but it will ruin in internet. Here's all the things it will take away:**

**No more songs in videos**

**No more covers of songs**

**No more fanart/fanfiction of ANY KIND**

**If you don't like this, please sign this petition at .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**EVERY VOTE COUNTS!**


End file.
